1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an aquatic device for use in an aquatic environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming appliances with extended fins for propelling a swimmer faster and more efficiently through the water have existed for years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,280 discloses a devise having a fin or blade attached to the bottom of each foot. The device cooperates with the movement of the feet up and down in the water to propel the swimmer, similar to the function of a fish's tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,532 discloses a swimmer's appliance or shoe that employs a blade or fin coupled to a sole piece. A coiled spring and flexible cords cooperate to control the movement of the blade as the water pressure on the blade fluctuates during swimming. For this particular swimmer's appliance, the water pressure on the blade increases as the swimmer moves his or her foot forward through the water.
More recently, swimming appliances have been developed, not with the goal of making the swimmer go faster in the water, but with the goal of providing rehabilitative resistance when a wearer of the device moves in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,647 discloses a platform, a foot restraint attached to the platform, a first side wing pivotally attached to the platform, a second side wing pivotally attached to the platform opposite of the first side wing, a first end wing pivotally attached to the platform between the first side wing and the second side wing, and a second end wing opposite of the first end wing. During downward movement within the water, the wings are extended outwardly to create an increased surface area, which increases the resistance to the downward movement. During upward movement within water, the water pressure collapses the wings to make the device more hydrodynamic and thus reduce the resistance to the upward movement. The described device is a water rehabilitation device that mimics the up and down resistance of a stair-stepper machine without the bodily impacts and forces.
At least one drawback of the aforementioned appliances is that they only provide a training or rehabilitative benefit to the person as long as the person is either swimming or moving their legs directly up and directly down (i.e., stair stepping) in the water. This restricted range of motion limits the types of training and/or rehabilitative activities that can be done in the water. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a training and/or rehabilitative device that could be used in combination with or as an alternative to other types of swimming appliances while providing a variety of new and different ways to train and/or do rehabilitative therapy in the water.